Chase Me
by Asrailefay
Summary: "Enjoy the party," she murmured breathlessly, smiling wickedly as she trailed a single finger down the goosebumps scattered about the sun-kissed, naked flesh of her arm, "Vampire or not, I doubt you'll have any trouble finding a willing partner tonight. To dance with, of course." E/S HEA. Smuttyish fun.
1. I'm Only Joking - Kongos

_A/N: For Rachel Olsen-Williams, my beta, friend, and the inspirer of this wonderful story._

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

"Are you _quite_ sure you have an invitation to the Princess' ball, my fanged friend?"

The salt-and-pepper haired fairy butler intoned with an air of unabashed snootiness, his eyebrow quirked and an apprising, judgmental frown donning his otherwise luminous countenance.

He eyed me up and down, squinting as he gathered from my slightly dampened clothes that I had not arrived in a carriage as the other guests had, but presumably had walked – although I had actually flown – a short distance in the rain. In his estimation, my worth, and my pedigree, rated far below the other invitees of the night, I was an imposter at best – that much was clear to me, even without the advantage of my preternatural sight. A small self-satisfied smile curled at the corner of my mouth as I slipped a pale hand into the concealed pocket of my coat. I produced an, albeit slightly crumbled, invitation bearing Prince Niall's waxy red seal pressed against the edging of the envelope.

With his expression a mix of terror and apology after he accepted my offering with a shaking hand, the fairy butler swung his head low, but not quite into a sweeping bow.

"My apologies, Sir Northman. All manner of ruffians have been attempting to infiltrate the party this evening, hoping to partake in the splendor and decadence of Prince Niall's youngest granddaughter's birthday celebration."

I mentally savored the word decadence, giving the quaking frontman a fangy smile along with a slight tip of my black-rimmed hat, as I swept past him through the double-doored entrance into the entryway.

The foyer reserved in some houses for the shedding of well-worn or sullied clothing was markedly the opposite here – opulent, punctuated by stone and an expansive staircase leading up to a second floor I could only dream to grace. The bedrooms were shrewdly tucked away in that direction, and inaccessible for public view. While I hoped to enjoy the pleasures of some fairy-folk this evening, I was not so bold to believe I would be – or so stupid to risk – finding myself between the legs of a Brigant. That path surely led to destruction. No, I had no intents to breach the barrier to the untold wonderland that laid just atop the Tigerwood stairs.

But it was a nice thought, dancing at the edges of my imagination as I glanced my palm against the hard, lacquered wood on my way into the Great Room – the party.

"You dared to arrive without a mask?!" A short, broad fairy woman slurred with a foul-smelling hiccup, repeatedly swatting me with an off-white laced fan, the fine particles ripped unceremoniously and flailing through the air, "It's a masquerade ball!"

I stilled, my gaze drifting easily over the crown of her head towards the jubilee in full-swing just beyond her planted stance. I could have moved her with ease, flung her out of the way and into the nearby frenzy with a simple flick of my wrist – but then I would have been shown the door, escorted away or possibly staked. It was a mask she asked for – a pithy requirement for entry by any means, and I was not unwilling to oblige.

I once again slipped my hand into my inner breast pocket, a gold and black fleur-de-lis mask reemerging in my grasp. I placed it against my face, tying the ribbons against my blonde hair and submitting to the fairy woman's drunken entreaty.

"There!" She clapped, her hands grazing one another instead of meeting and resulting in an appreciative sound, "Now, get in there Romeo," another revolting hiccup, she reiterated, "Go get you some tail, _Romeo_!"

She slapped the now-closed fan against the contours of my ass as I ambled past her, and I momentarily considering turning the Princess' ball into a bloodbath. But no, again, I told myself – this transgression could be overlooked. But if the night continued much the same, I would not continue to be quite so forgiving.

The imbibed stocky ingénue fell flat on her butt, wailing as though the sky had fallen and crushed her in its wake. I may have utilized my vampire speed to sweep her legs out of under her. I also may not have. Who could say? But I did know that I did not take the blame, sauntering into the Great Room as though it was my Mecca, the paradise I had traveled halfway across the world to find.

 _I'm Only Joking_ by the band Kongos rang out in the background.

A sea of color swirled in front of me – greens, blues, and yellows – circling in a choreographed dance foreign to me, but presumably native to the fairy people. I unconsciously smoothed down my still damp lapels, hoping to un-crease the slight wrinkles threatening to persist throughout the night. My confidence unwavering, despite my irritatingly disheveled appearance, I stole across the wall, meeting the small crowd apparently refusing to partake in the pervasive scene. A few glances were thrown my way, the majority of the fairy people retreating, before one of the few women remaining approached me. She smelled like sunlight, and sin.

"You're one of the only vampires here, you know?"

She mused languidly, her French-tipped fingers reaching out to touch my arm before she pulled away abruptly, without ever making contact.

 _Interesting_.

I was not her first vampire it seemed.

Her curled flaxen hair batted against her waist as she stepped away from me, her stiletto black heels screaming _fuck me_. The solid-purple feathered mask adorning her tanned skin gave little indicators in regards to her beauty, but her blue eyes sang the song of her soul. They were deep, and questioning – searching my own for secrets I had no intents to tell. Her white satin dress clung seductively, snugly against the ample curves of her body, concealing nothing and everything all at once. It exposed her arms and the expanse of her back, but otherwise reached all the way up to her neck, circling it with a clasp clung tightly at the nape. The skirt of the dress covered her legs, or so I thought until she swished about again, exposing two long slits, trailing up to her hips on both sides.

I was transfixed and turned-on; I did not even bother to hide it.

"Yes," I responded, with my fangs protruding in a manner more flirtatious than threatening. My tongue lazily licked at my top lip between them as I paused for effect, "I was aware the Princess' birthday bash would be proliferated mostly by Fae."

Her pupils darkened slightly, and I imagined a pink-hued blush bloomed across her cheeks – although her mask obscured any chance for confirmation.

"Do you know much about the Princess?"

She whispered through pouty coral-tinged lips, stepping closer to me again – still without touching me.

"Only what was penned on calligraphic script on the linen-papered invite, her name – Shoshona," I admitted, remembering how the invitation from Niall Brigant had come out of the blue. I had not even known he had a granddaughter prior to the occasion, "Otherwise, she is an enigma, a cipher – I would almost be keen to believe Brigant made her up, if he had not bothered to throw a lavish party in her honor. Although the jury is still out, since I have yet to meet the mysterious creature."

The white-clad woman laughed, heartily, before tugging at my shirt and reaching with some difficulty – my towering height posing a challenge – to press her soft lips against mine. She tasted sweet, like honey and sunlight, and instantly I increased the pressure of the kiss, my hands snaking about her waist. My tongue lightly tapped at the seam of her lips – seeking entrance – but she did not part her lips. Instead she pulled back out of my embrace, winking as she lowered herself back down from her uneasy tip-toed stance.

"Enjoy the party," she murmured breathlessly, smiling wickedly as she trailed a single finger down the goosebumps scattered about the sun-kissed, naked flesh of her arm, "Vampire or not, I doubt you'll have any trouble finding a willing partner tonight. To dance with, _of course_."

She threw me a second, somehow cheekier wink before she glided away, her innuendo left hanging in the now charged, veritably electric air – her words having taken almost corporeal form. I watched as the unknown, masked temptress crossed the room, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. Although I did not blink – because I had no need – she managed to slip out of sight. What a pity. But I felt certain, given the few events that had transpired so far, that she was correct.

If I played my cards right, I would leave here a _very_ happy vampire.

* * *

 _A/N: More to come. Much more._


	2. Jerk It Out - Caesars

_A/N: Thank you all for the lovely responses to our first chapter. I expect there will be 5-6 chapters total. Someone asked how I come up with ideas (?)... I'm learning my muse is very musically inclined and motivated. _

_Everyone thank Rachel Olsen-Williams, because she turned me onto the song and idea that led to this story - that's why it's for her._

* * *

As the night carried on, the fairy-folk became more intoxicated, and more handsy – although that was to be expected, they were by nature a touchy-feely people. But I had yet to see my masked temptress again, she had seemingly gone missing. In her absence, I had acquainted myself with Brandy – an equally saucy fairy sidepiece who currently sat about my lap, running her hands under my now-dried dress shirt as she nipped naughtily at my neck. Despite her successful efforts to arouse me, I found my mind drifting, inexplicably playing on repeat a practically chaste kiss compared to Brandy's overly eager ministrations.

I felt dumbstruck, a positively fungal feeling rooting within me, not unlike the disgustingly human emotion that caused boys to moon after their identified objects of affection. It was pathetic; it was revolting, and it had directly led to the distraction called Brandy currently writhing around in my lap, whimpering her wantonness at me like a dog in heat.

"So I see you've picked Barbie for your evening's entertainment."

My kissing fairy friend crooned, the softness of her tone betrayed by the fire in her eyes and the minute twitching of her supple lower lip.

She had snuck up on us – on me – a rarity for a vampire, but likely she had cheated and simply materialized out of thin air, as fairies were prone to do. I decided to remain markedly impassive, despite her sudden appearance and veiled chastisement. I even bit back the urge to let out an amused laugh at her comment. Not only because it was a catty, and possibly jealous, snipe at my chosen _dance_ partner, but because the woman standing before me – hands perched on her hips with her chest heaving in caged passion – more closely resembled the plastic toy doll than the one in my lap. Brandy was raven-headed, gangly, and waifish – her body littered with sharp, bony angles – this woman's polar opposite. I had only allowed the horny fairy to take a seat on top of me for that very reason.

Well that, and the other more primal, animalistic one.

"Hey!" Brandy yelled back, after lifting her mouth from my neck and snaking her hand out from under my shirt. She crossed her arms about her nearly flat chest and whined annoyingly like a human child, "My name's not Barbie – it's Brandy!"

The white-dressed, purple-masked fairy woman shrugged her bare shoulders, a small jingling laugh accompanying her rejoinder, "Potato, tomato."

The words had barely slipped from her honeyed-tasting lips, the memory fresh on my tongue, before an interloper intruded upon us.

"Sookie," a random ginger-haired fairy man in a cheap-looking half-faced silver mask interrupted, his uninvited hand landing lightly on her naked shoulder to capture her attentions. I abhorred him instantly, for butting in, for touching her – for knowing her name, "Let the vampire have his fun. Can't you see he's preoccupied?" his question turned her eyes into dagger-filled slits, "Come on; dance with me."

My now-perked ears caught the upbeat tones of Caesar's _Jerk It Out_ , and selfishly I wanted the opportunity to see her dance and swing her ample bosom about rhythmically to the lively, fast-paced tempo – even if it was not with me.

But I would have preferred she danced with me.

As Brandy moved to reassume her previous position – her chipped black nails reaching towards my chest – I vamped to my feet, dropping the horny fairy unceremoniously on her ass. She yelped as her butt slapped against the stone floor – _kerplunk_! – cursing something under her breath about that sounded vaguely like " _fucking royals_." I gave her outburst little – or really no – credence and quickly closed the space between myself and the woman whose kiss had dominated my thoughts for the past hours, curling my claw-like fingers around the fairy man's wrist to remove them from my Sookie – because somewhere in the span of the last few seconds I had decided that was exactly what she was.

Mine.

" _Sookie_ ," I purred into her ear after brushing golden, curled tendrils out of the way, earning myself an unequivocally arousing shudder. The fairy man sniffled in the foreground, rubbing at his hand furiously as though I had injured him greatly, but neither she nor I paid him any mind, "may I have this dance?"

"Sorry, Preston," my temptress, now identified as Sookie, muttered unapologetically, pressing her warm hand into my cold one, and her buxom frame against mine, "looks like my dance card's already full."

I heard an overly-exaggerated, defeated _harrumph_ -like noise in the background – presumably from Brandy – as I led Sookie towards the crowded, bright-colored floor. The fairy man called Preston had stamped his feet before storming away, which had oddly left Sookie rattled, mumbling lowly to herself something about the potential fallout with her grandfather or father – one or the other, I was not sure. Her concern dissipated quickly though, and without measure – a match for her name, she was a peculiar and puzzling woman. Without warning, she tugged at my lapels, hands fisted into the midnight-hued fabric, pulling herself towards me again as the slightly tinny music wafted through the expansive space. Her still-concealed visage nuzzled against my neck, tucked into the crook so closely her hot breath sent pleasurable electric shocks spindling upwards, and also downwards – much lower, in fact.

"You know," she hummed, so quietly even I could barely hear her over the resounding refrain – _it's already begun… you feel it runnin' through your bones_ – despite my heightened senses, "most everyone here came in hopes of sleeping with her… but not you..."

I allowed my brow to furrow a pinch before steeling my expression – surely, she could not be referring to… _Brandy_? A sneer borne of almost pure disgust captured my lips, contorting them tight outside of my volition. Of course, I had planned to fuck the fairy sidepiece, but I could not picture her being anyone's first choice, let alone a whole roomful's – she had not been mine.

Mine was teasing me, her lips – or possibly the feathers scattered about her mask – tickling lightly against my neck as she spoke, testing my resolve not to rip the clothes from her body and take her where we stood.

"The princess," She continued at the same, practically inaudible volume albeit less sultry and more... _distant_? – answering the question I had not deigned to ask, as though she had read my mind, "this party… this show, it's like a freakin' virgin sacrifice or something… I m-mean, n-not a…" She backpedaled, stammering fleetingly – I could almost feel the heat from her cheeks transfer through her mask to my skin as I imagined a blush flushed across them, "…it's her duty to _partner_ with someone here tonight… and breed – like a broodmare."

After she spit out her last word with disgust, Sookie slipped back down, placing a step between us so quickly I could almost have pretended she was vampire, and gestured towards the room. I followed the direction of her hand, noting a blurring mess of glassy-eyed, inebriated fairy people jiggling about in various stages of undress. The fairy butler had promised _splendor_ and _decadence_ , but this was something else entirely.

"No, I did not," I said, agreeing with her accurate assessment of my motives for accepting the Prince's invitation. This party was by all accounts an orgy but bedding a Brigant had never been my intent, "I came to experience unbridled pleasure – with a woman like you."

Hooking my finger into a u-shaped curl, I nudged Sookie's chin away from the crowd, wordlessly bidding her to forget the raucous, bacchanalia playing out in the background and focus on me instead. As her cerulean, glistening blues converged with mine, I dipped my head low and pressed my cool lips against hers, lingering only a moment – _mmm, sunlight and sin_ – as I drew her towards my frame. I lightly clasped one of her delicate hands in mine as the other settled at her waist – our slow gyrating motion out of rhythm given the accelerated tempo of the current song.

She settled into me, pressing her ear to my hollowed chest, and I tucked my chin lightly against the crown of her head, allowing my hand to move backwards to rest on the silky, smooth skin of her bare back. I drew my fingers in lazy circles, relishing the goosebumps that rippled across her flesh in reward – sending pleasurable jolts of heat surging throughout my body. Her stifled sighs and soft moans had my rarely-seen smile spreading almost a mile wide. Almost; we were still in mixed company. Regardless, some part of me wanted to fuck her and bite her and rub myself all over her – bring her to my side and truly mark her as mine. But then again turning a Fae would break a nine-hundred year old treaty. Start another war. So I struck the last bit from my thoughts – content to spend one passionate night between the beautiful fairy woman's tanned thighs as she screamed out my name.

Not contented – resigned.

"Want to get out of here?"

I whispered into her sun-colored strands as the Caesar's song ended, trailing off to near-silence, before the first chords of _The Uprising_ by Muse boomed through the great hall.


	3. Uprising - Muse

_A/N:_ _Previously..._

 _"Want to get out of here?"_

 _I_ _whispered into her sun-colored strands as the Caesar's song ended, trailing off to near-silence, before the first chords of_ The Uprising _by Muse boomed through the great hall._

* * *

"Mm-hmm," Sookie responded blithely – her lips twitching wordlessly against my skin – before pulling back to throw her arms about my neck, her fingers threading into my own blonde mane, "Follow me."

The seductive wink had returned, and I watched her pupils dilate in a lustful fashion as her eyes became hooded. She slipped her hand into mine and led me past the writhing crowd towards the left corner of the room – away from the double-doored entrance, in the same direction she had disappeared from sight earlier. Reaching what appeared to be a dead-end, Sookie pressed her free hand lightly against a deceptively seamless wall, a breach breaking to reveal a hidden door that she quickly slipped us behind. She deftly closed the fissure without even a click, and my eyes trailed upwards, noting a dimly lit staircase leading to parts seemingly unknown. I realized quickly we were moving further into the inner bowels of the lavish house, into areas certainly inaccessible to the usual public, but likely still the invited guests.

"Do you work for the Brigant household, for the Prince?"

I queried curiously – on guard, as always – feeling not anxious but lucky to have passed a threshold I never expected to cross, to be blessed by the Gods with the chance to view an inner sanctum I had accepted, despite my infinitely long life, I would likely never see.

"Doesn't everyone?"

She replied coolly without a hint of chilliness in her tone, her implication that likely I was also in some sense beholden to Niall Brigant not lost on me.

It was not a poor, or inaccurate, assessment of the situation – nor was it ill-received.

Because I was.

"He is a man owed many favors."

I answered, expecting she would discern not only my agreement that she had been astute in her judgments, but also my reticence to detail the _why_ behind such favors.

The story of how I became indebted to Niall Brigant told itself almost too easily. And yet, I could never – would never – bring myself to tell it, especially not to another Fae like Sookie. But a niggling bubble in my gut began to climb my throat, carrying the account on its back as though my body was ready to expel the tale for the first time in 900 years. I cringed as the words formed in my mouth, it opening outside my volition – my countenance assuredly a mixture of shock and repulsion. Thank the Gods, my black and gold mask still obscured Sookie's ability to see my disgustingly-human emotional display. How could this woman – this fairy woman – bewitch me so easily, veritably pull my secrets from me as if they were attached to a tug-string like a child's toy?

 _What was wrong with me?!_

"Niall…"

The admission that Prince Brigant had killed my maker during the Great War, releasing me from the astrocytic tyranny of Appius Livius Ocella after only one hundred years of servitude laid poised on my tongue when Sookie squeezed my hand lightly, stepping in front of me and onto the first dark-stained, ligneous stair to interrupt.

"We all have our secrets. You keep yours, and I'll keep mine. Agreed?"

She whispered, the corners of her cloudy sapphire-colored eyes teeming with unshed, glistening droplets that she blinked back unceremoniously before even a single tear could fall.

This time I pressed my lips into hers, taking a step forward and snaking my arms about her waist to pull her supple body flush against my chest. When the seam of her lips was licked by my tongue, she deepened the kiss and opened her mouth – unlike the last time – allowing mine entrance to tease and tangle with hers. We crushed against one another, veritably bruising each other's lips with the force of our passionate exchange, our masks begging – by way of collision – to be removed. Instead, her hands instantly found purchase in my blonde locks, tugging uncontrollably at the loose strands in an animalistic way that belied her eagerness and arousal. The tent of my pants grazed her tanned thigh exposed by the high slit of her white flowing dress, and I felt her smile into my mouth.

Then she broke our fevered lip-lock and touched her forehead to mine.

" _Chase._ _Me_."

Sookie challenged quietly, her eyelashes fluttering against her purple mask as she strived to regain her composure and steady her near-panting breath – my arms still firmly wrapped around her waist, caging her close to me.

I stifled the urge to throw my head back in uproarious laughter partially because I did not want to offend her, but also because asking a vampire to chase a fairy was akin to asking a lion to stalk a lamb – it was an impossible to request to deny, and dangerous. So very dangerous. She was playing with fire, and I told her so. Her retort was simple, ' _Then make me burn, vampire. Make me… sweat_.' Her words spurred my most primal side, egged on the beast inside me, who usually stood housed under lock and key, and he rattled against the proverbial bars, shaking the foundation of his confines – my vision blurring red with bloodlust. With the undeniable impulse to hunt.

To feed.

My fangs snicked down with an audible _click_ , but instead of flinching, Sookie let of a small, muffled giggle, her hand flying up to obviate her apparently inadvertent response to my unintentional threat. While I had tempered my reaction – her feelings strangely important to me – she could not seem to find it within herself to extend the same courtesy. _What had she done to me?!_ My perplexity coupled with her unintentional insult rankled me instantly and without measure. So I lunged for her covered neck, all thoughts of the treaty blown from my mind as my bruised ego took a temporary hold of my senses.

But I bit at air, Sookie having vanished from my hold.

"Uh-uh- _uhh_ ," She _tsked_ , a smirk curling at her swollen, pink lips as she waggled her finger at me from several steps up the stairs, "don't play dirty, vampire. We don't want to get into _that_ type of trouble, now do we?"

" _Eric_ ," I huffed out through a fanged glower, remaining planted for the time being at the foot of the stairs – the confused flitting of her blue eyes begging further explanation, "not _vampire_. Eric."

" _Eri-c_ ," She repeated slowly, popping the 'c' as she mulled over my name like it was a revelation, or an answered prayer from the Gods. I reached back to unknot the tie that held my mask in place, but she stopped me, appearing suddenly at my side with her hand placed on mine, "No _, Eric_ ," She purred suggestively, her tongue grazing the lobe of my ear, her expression hidden but likely just as naughty, " _Leave it on_."

She ran up the stairs then, choosing not to pop away like fairies were prone to do, so I stood immobile, counting to ten to give her a head start – only for show. Each second chimed away as I listened to her heels pad against the wooded floor upstairs, a door – or two – opening and closing in her wake. I could not help but wonder if our game was more of a hide-and-seek than a real chase, but it mattered not. My nerves and senses were poised on pins and needles, excited and excitable. I was going to catch her.

I was going to claim the spoils – my prize.

Her.

My internal clock clicking to ten, my self-induced waiting period over, I vamped up the wooden stairs, blurring past pictures on the wall and artifacts strategically placed to signify what I assumed were familial connections. Meeting a door, I threw it open unceremoniously, inhaling deeply in search of my fairy's particular scent – _sunlight and sin_ – her natural perfume pervading my nostrils, infiltrating and overwhelming my senses. She had hesitated in the space, but only momentarily, my hunting instincts taking over. My fangs still down, I crossed the room, resting my hand over the handle of another door, hearing my Sookie panting quietly on the other side, her back possibly resting against it – as if her small body could block mine from entering.

It turned me on, feeling victorious.

But I also found myself unwilling to startle her.

I pressed, turning the handle, and moving the barrier, to hear a quick gasp along with an unexpected, but distinct _pop_. Apparently my fairy was ready to play dirty to some extent – especially since she was more familiar with the terrain than I was – despite asking me not to. I threw open the door, hearing it hit hard against the stop to find exactly what I expected, an empty room. I stalked, my feet light and my steps deft, across the expanse of the space, listening for her footsteps or heavy breath, but the area – the whole floor – had gone silent, the loud and drunken party below barely reaching my amplified senses. I imagined it was probably sound-proofed, my wily fairy using all the tricks afforded to her to win the game _she_ had started. I was as impressed as I was vexed by the revelation.

Because, I reminded myself sullenly, I was likely _not_ her first vampire.

But, of course, if I played my cards right, I could be her last.

 _Pop_.

The sound of her teleportation echoed softly from at least a room over, her feet – now obviously bare – lightly kissing the planked floor as she attempted to tip-toe across the space. Although I could not see her, I could hear her catlike ministrations clearly, and it fanned at the embers of impishness she had stoked within me, whirling them into a roaring flame.

I wanted to catch her. I wanted to cage her. I wanted to make her _sweat_.

Staving off a second wave of looming bloodlust, I slowly removed my own shiny black dress shoes, first the left and then the right, toeing them off by the door. I noiselessly slipped off my jacket in a similar fashion, folding it over not once but twice to lay next to my shoes. My socked feet brushed against the hard floor without making a sound, giving me a veritable leg-up in our chase – although I did not exactly need it. Blessed with the gift of flight, I levitated myself off of the floor, allowing myself an advantage she would never anticipate. It was not exactly fighting fair, but it was pitting fire against fire. My fangs still peeking over the curve of my bottom lip, I exited through the blown-wide door, grateful I had made no efforts to close it. But, of course I had not – I was not the hunted in this exchange.

I was the hunter.

I continued to hover as I pursued her, gaining ground – but smartly keeping a small distance between us – as she light-footed it about the studio-like space. We were definitely playing hide-and-seek. As I followed her flitting moves, I noted the décor – simple, but elegant and classic – and I wondered if perhaps this was _Sookie's_ living area, if she slept each night tucked away, practically hidden, inside the Brigant home. It would explain many things, including the sound-proofing. It did not strike me as strange; many mansions such as this one secretly contained servant quarters, whole apartments built into the heart of the house – where no one could find them by chance, only by design. Especially given their state of inebriation, there was no way any of the stumbling drunks downstairs would ever happen upon this clandestine and cozy abode.

 _Good – that meant we would not be interrupted_.

A flash of white and tan and blonde ran in front of me, and I took the opportunity to pounce, snatching Sookie up into my arms, her naked back pressed against my clothed chest. Her heart beat so wildly it sent vibrations through me – my own, long since dead, twitching momentarily in response to the nostalgic sensation. I dove my nose into her curled golden hair, inhaling deeply as her scent richened – tinged now with a heady mix of fear and arousal. Surprised, but not wholly caught off guard, she sought to steady her breath, slowly sucking air in through her nose and out through her mouth. I continued to clutch her to me, even as the tension eased from her form, enjoying the feel of her pinned against me.

I was ready – my dick growing harder by the second – to get even closer.

"Well now that you've caught me, _Eri-c_ ," Sookie teased, her tone wicked and her words full of innuendo, "whatever do you plan to do to me?"

Not _with_ me – _to_ me.

The subtle distinction was not lost on me.

"Oh _Sookie_ , _Sookie_ , _Sookie_ ," I enthused as I rested my head in the crook of her neck, my fangs dragging lightly across her exposed shoulder – eliciting a delicious and throaty moan, "I plan to do _everything_ to you, but first," I paused, smiling as her breath hitched, "per your request, I am going to make you _sweat_."

Despite the low growl in my voice, it was not a threat – not by any means.

No, it was a _promise_ , and one I had all intents to keep.


	4. Sweat - All American Rejects

A/N: So we're going there, and earning the "M" rating... _  
_

* * *

Our limbs tangled, clothes shucked off and painting the floor, Sookie and I laid on the four-posted bed – presumably her bed – as she panted, coming down from a high of euphoric bliss.

Shortly after catching my fairy temptress, I had divested her of her white dress – leaving her mask on at her insistence – and turned her, hooking her legs around my hips as I walked us over to the bed. After tossing her down, my hands locking her thighs into place, I had plunged my face into her shaved pussy, eagerly licking at her slick lips and swollen clit until she came undone – savoring the taste of her on my face, on my tongue. I had shed my buttoned dress shirt and shrugged down my pants, underwear never really being my thing, to lay naked next to her in the aftermath of her orgasm, her leg instantly hooking itself over mine.

Holding her glistening, sweat-laden form close against my cool body, her heat sending electric shocks through me, I felt contented to an extent, but not sated – aching for release. Her gasps, her moans and mewls, were tattooed on my mind, lingering in my ears and settling within my core, my dick impossibly hard and twitching against her stomach. But I was not a rogue, and despite my previous proclamation to do _everything_ to her, I was unwilling to take more than what was offered. Luckily for me, Sookie wanted more – I could tell from her mannerisms, but I was waiting for her words, which would hopefully come soon. Eyes closed, she chewed at her bottom lip almost compulsorily, her blonde curls haloing her head on the gray-colored pillowcase – her nerves obviously overtaking the feelings of pure unadulterated delight she had just experienced from my tongue.

"I wanna feel you inside me."

She uttered quietly – but confidently – her blue orbs blown black, after several minutes had passed, the quick rise and fall of her ample bosom belying her otherwise contained anxieties.

Sookie reached down between our intertwined forms, gripping my stiff length almost shyly with her soft and delicate hand before she brazenly began to stroke me from base to tip, letting out a discreet, but audible gulp as she discerned my large size. I grinned devilishly, my fangs peeking from behind my closed lips, not only because the sensation had been electrifying – shooting up each knob of my spine to burst and fan out like a firework – but because I had been quite… blessed in that particular department and her awe-filled noise made me swell with pride, and want to beat my chest and let out a resounding roar like the fabled ape man. But I tamped down that animalistic urge, like I had a countless number of other times over the past thousand years.

Except for maybe once – or twice, if I was being truthful.

I had been much younger then.

Enjoying her explorative ministrations and the rumblings they tore from my chest, I began my own – teasing her warm and inviting core with first one, and then two fingers, rubbing the tips of them lightly against the spot I knew would cause her toes to curl in ecstasy. I planned to bring her a release once more before I chased my own, knowing the rapturous aftershocks would help to minimize any discomfort her body might experience when I buried my large length inside her. Surprisingly – not that I had ever been a greedy or thoughtless lover, just engrossed in the act itself – her comfort was at the forefront of my mind.

Inexplicably – unexpectedly – it was of the _utmost_ importance to me.

 _She_ was too.

As Sookie's hand stilled, her back arched and her whole body trembled – from head to toe – her orgasm crashing over her like a wave onto a beach. Eager to prolong her pleasure, I snicked in my fangs and dipped my head low, darting my tongue out against her pert and rosy nipple before drawing it into my mouth. I devotedly worshipped her breasts, alternating between the two – my free hand placed against the quivering curve of her spine to gently hold her against me – until her throaty groans of my name descresendoed into whispered murmurings. With a tender nip, I released her peaked bud, savoring the honeyed taste of her skin.

The unique, almost indescribable flavor – that was just _her_ – was addictive.

" _Please_ ," She breathed out wantonly, elongating the word like a prayer, asking me – I was sure – to comply with her earlier plea that I join with her in the most biblical of ways, " _Please_. I want to _feel_ you."

Although I had temporarily focused my efforts elsewhere, I had no intents to deny her – or myself – any longer so I seamlessly moved her underneath me at a blurring speed to rest the tip of my hardened penis against her heat-emanating core, her swollen wet lips twitching to pull me in. _She's so tight_ – I mused to myself as I guided myself inside her slowly, pressing lightly as I thrust into her slick sex, closing my eyes as her body began to envelop mine, wrapping around me like I had never experienced before. It was as if we had been expertly crafted for this very moment, for one another. Suddenly, the faint smell of blood pervaded the air, and I stilled – realizing its source without a moment of hesitation, without needing to ask.

But I did all the same.

"Sookie," I whispered as I searched her eyes, discovering a slight wetness pooled in the corners. She blinked several times before dropping my gaze to study the curvature of my chin, understanding my purpose although I had not expressed it. I shifted my weight so I could hover over her without fully unsheathing myself and still cup her chin tenderly – my thumb tracing her pink-hued lips, "Am I your first?"

"Don't stop," her voice breaking and wavering slightly – from pain or pleasure, it was impossible to tell, "It's just a pinch. I'm fine," she insisted, lifting herself up awkwardly on her elbows to alternatively kiss and nip lightly at the skin of my neck – urging my body to overtake my willpower to remain motionless, to let her adjust to the size and feel of me – repeating her previous demand, "Please don't stop."

Acquiescing, I continued to push slowly into her, another inch at most, before she whimpered – this time assuredly in pain – her elbows giving way beneath her. Her back sank into the Egyptian cotton sheets and her head turned to the side, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut, a few tears escaping mutinously. I stopped again and reached a hand towards her purple mask, silently asking for permission to remove it by gently pushing at its lower edge. She nodded her acceptance, tipping her head forwards and sideways to help me to slip it over her head, the ribbon knots easing instantly as I carefully tugged it upwards. I refused to stifle the gasp that followed as I saw her face for the first time.

She was exceptionally beautiful, and she needed to know she had stunned me.

Because, as it turned out, I had _definitely_ stunned her.

"I'm _so_ sorry... I hadn't expected... I mean, I stroked you... if I'd known... but I figured after you used your tongue, and then your fingers... I didn't think... but," at a volume barely above a whisper, she started and stopped, a red blush creeping into her cheeks, her eyes still closed, "you're just... _huge_!"

Sookie sputtered out, astonishment rife in her tone, gesturing with her hands to indicate my large size before dropping them down in an attempt to conceal her now cherry-hued face.

I beamed – almost involuntarily – while my pride, among other things, swelled at her exclamation. A surge of lust flooded my nerves, forcing my blood supply lower as I became virtually as hard as stone. I was aching to buck further into her, but I tamped down the burning desire even as my nerves crackled with want. I refused to take her, or anyone else, in that way. I preferred my partners willing – excited. So instead I tossed the purple mask still clutched in my palm across the space, listening intently until I heard it clatter across the ebony slats. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head in the direction of the distracting noise, peering through now-threaded fingers as the bloom in her cheeks receded.

Still above her, I took the opportunity to lean forwards and pepper her tanned décolletage with kisses, my fingerpads delicately tracing the bone of her hip – my fleur-de-lis face-covering the only real barrier between us now – as her hands fell from her face to weave into my hair. While she mewled and whimpered in response to my ministrations, I realized that were the treaty not in force, I would have eagerly offered her my blood, in addition to my attentions, to let its healing properties also soothe her tensions and pains. The strange revelation gave me pause and made me momentarily question if she had bewitched me with her fairy wiles. Perhaps she had.

No, the truth was that to some degree I longed to be connected and tied to the fairy woman.

An undeniable fact that confounded me to no end.

Whether or not Sookie realized it yet, with each brush of my mouth or caress of my hand, her tight channel began to relax more and more, adjusting to my – by her own accord – _huge_ member. But still I did not move inside her, or seek further entrance. First, I wanted to lift the heavy fog that had descended upon our beautiful encounter, to ease her discomforts and her apparent embarrassment before we continued. I wanted to show her I cherished the gift of her virginity.

That I intended to cherish her, and make her first time special.

To make _our_ first – and likely _only_ – time special.

" _Sookie_ ," I hummed against her dewy, sheened skin as her breath hitched – this time assuredly in pleasure, "you are perfect, min kärlek," I rolled the Swedish words off my tongue fully aware it was unlikely, if not impossible, she would understand their meaning, "I have never wanted another the way I _want_ you."

Truer words had never been spoken.

Ever.


	5. Teeth - Lady Gaga

"Eric, I'm… I'm the…" Sookie murmured timidly, the cheeky popped 'c' noticeably missing from my name, as she reached towards me to dance her lithe, French-tipped nails across my chin upwards, tapping expectantly at the base of my mask, "Take this off…" she requested, confidence returning to her tone, "I want to see you, experience all of you. We've got… probably just this one moment. Let's… _make it count_."

The seductive wink returned again, this time with a wicked smile spreading across her countenance, her previous nerves clearly obliterated – sexual hunger settling in their wake – as she tentatively rolled her hips, tugging me further inside her heated, readied core.

I growled in response, my nerve endings firing at will – almost sporadically – electricity circling through me as I released my grip on her side to pull at the simple knot on the back of my mask to loosen it. The binding gave way easily enough, the black and gold article resting between us before I lifted myself up and carefully batted it away. _Are you freakin' kidding me?!_ – I heard her mumble as she spied my face for the first time, and I stifled the urge to grin like a Cheshire cat as I pushed deeper inside – to the hilt – her body stretching itself to receive mine. A rapturous moan escaped her red pouty lips and fell on my keen ears, a hot pulse of pleasure traveling both up my abdomen and down my spine, combusting into an explosion in my chest – my undead heart clenching in a movement not unlike an actual beat.

Hers beat rapidly, thrashing against her ribcage as if trying to extricate itself from her chest. I hoped purely from excitement, but I could not banish the niggling thought that our coupling would be less pleasurable for her than I intended for it to be since it was her first time. _That is okay_ – I thought to myself – _we will just do it twice… or off and on again for the rest of the night_ – whichever time would allow. Surely at some point a member of the Brigant family would notice her absence, and come looking for her – I prayed to the Gods it would be later rather than sooner.

As if sensing that my mind had wandered, Sookie tipped her hips upwards to meet mine, her nails finding purchase in the skin of my back, beckoning a guttural moan from deep in my throat. _She will be the death of me_. The thought flashed through my mind as another groan slipped from my mouth, her rolling movements all but belying her virginal nature. I met her bold ministrations with my own – her grunts of unbridled elation spurring me on. As our languid pace turned to frenzy, my beast, thwarted from its dark purpose earlier in the night, hissed petulantly within me, demanding I plunge my fangs into her supple flesh, suck hard at her veins until she burst into fairy dust. But I was too spellbound – my attentions rapt by the feel of Sookie's wet heat pulsing around my hardened cock – to care, or to allow myself to lose control.

At least not in that way.

I wanted to consume her, but truly… to be consumed _by her_.

My fangs tenuously held at bay, I dove my face into the crook of her neck, nipping lightly at the soft tanned flesh there. As she arched her back and sunk her nails into mine, her pussy fluttering around my tumescent member in fashion that signaled her impending orgasm, my blunt upper teeth accidentally nicked her skin – and the sugary scent of her fairy blood burst into the air like a perfumed elixir. It seemed that the slight sting of pang coupled with her mounting pleasure had her coming undone before I could even react. Never had one of my partners pushed me over the precipice in bliss outside my volition – until now. Her slick channel gripped my pulsating dick causing my hips to jerk and shudder uncontrollably, and my body to submit to the waves of ecstasy rippling through her heat, to the euphoria washing over me and pulling me under. It was a sensation unlike one I had ever experienced, I could barely grasp at the words to describe it. It felt like I was floating – light as a feather and boneless – like some part of me was ascending towards the ceiling to break through and soar into the sky.

Heavenly.

"Ohhhhhh, _ERIC_!"

She screamed, my name escaping over and over from her swollen red lips until her throat became raspy, and all semblance of articulation was lost from her speech.

It was as if she was calling me back from near oblivion – back to reality – her cries reaching to the heavens, and, like a faithful servant, I returned to her – my caged arms around her bending to press our naked bodies against one another during the aftershocks of the orgasmic explosion that had occurred between us. Afraid to crush her, I leaned against one side to maneuver and slide in next to her, positioning her frame against mine. I had never been one to cuddle, but tonight was destined to be a night of firsts it seemed.

As the haze of euphoria dissipated, a different sort of feeling snaked itself through my sensitive, crackling nerves, an effect of the addicting scent of her blood assaulting my nostrils without measure – bloodlust. My vision clouded crimson right as my angel shrieked, her terror-filled cries yanking me back from the brink of frenzy and to reality, my fangs snicking back in almost involuntarily. Sookie quaked in my embrace as her shouts turned to tears, and momentarily I grasped at her tighter – a wave of possessiveness crashing over me – before I relented, allowing her to skitter away from me, the way prey would from a predator. Her tanned back to me, she awkwardly swung her legs over the edge of the four-poster bed and pushed to a sitting stance by elbow alone. Her hands were outstretched before her as though she was afraid to touch anything as she slipped down, her bare feet softly kissing the floor, and turned on her heel to face me, averting her gaze and offering her palms down as if in penance – her cerulean blues glistening with tears.

I completely ignored the dribble of red that oozed slowly down her ample bosom.

Because her French-tipped nails were painted with my blood.

I was in front of her in less than seconds – surprised she did not pop away as I advanced upon her, both of us still naked – my mind racing a thousand miles a second, the gravity of the situation dire at best. "I've ruined _everything_ ," she uttered despondently, trembling not-so-lightly as I scooped her up into my arms and pressed her warm form against my cool chest. "Shhhh… min älskade," I soothed, my cheek resting on the crown of her head, "It was only a scratch. I enjoyed it even," I truthed, hoping to allay her burgeoning fears as mine grew to epic proportions.

The Treaty had been broken – _no blood spilled or exchanged between the races_ – and there was nothing she or I could really do to hide it, or shove it under the proverbial rug. While my wounds had healed instantly – the only proof of the inadvertent offense drying in flakes about her manicured fingers – I had blemished her otherwise flawless skin, a cut that would not go unnoticed, or unpunished. It would matter little, if at all, that the scrape had occurred during the throes of a wild and passionate embrace because I _had_ drawn blood.

I cursed myself inwardly for making such a puerile mistake, for nibbling at her flesh.

But not for anything else; it was the only regret between us.

I swept us over to the ensuite bathroom, and set her down on the marbled counter, her breath hitching as her unclothed ass met the cold hard stone, before taking her crimson stained hands into my own as she continued to hang her head low – her quivering shoulders belying her efforts to hide her tears. I tenderly cupped her face and thumbed them away, brushing her cheeks slowing, savoring the touch, "Everything was perfect, Sookie – sublime even," I enthused appreciatively, drawing her browning red-tinged knuckles upwards to kiss each one by one, "You have ruined nothing. I have no intents to _kiss and tell_ , as humans so prudishly put it," I assured her, as I laid her hands down onto her lap to twist the knobs of the sink, seeking to heat the chilly water before rinsing away the remnants of my blood, the evidence so to speak, "your secret is safe with me."

I refused to demand the same of her in return, but as it turned out she offered it all the same.

In her own way.

"I'm… I'm so cl-clumsy," Sookie stuttered out shakily, flinching as I moved the dampened wash rag from her now-clean hands to gently dab the wound at her neck, stifling the urge to drag my tongue against her skin and lick away the honey sweet nectar smeared across her décolletage. My heady thoughts threatened to consume me as I struggled to keep my attentions, and intentions, above reproach, treating my fairy lover in this moment as though she was made of spun glass, "I can't believe I… I won't let them… I can fix this," she finally finished dejectedly – the slump of her shoulders mirroring her defeated tone.

I furrowed my brow quizzically, dropping the moist towel into the sink basin with a _slap_ , my normally placid countenance contorting into a confused expression.

What the hell did she mean, she could _fix it_?

* * *

 _A/N: Yes yes yes, I said smuttyish. Ish. But drama is the cheerios to my milk, and I couldn't resist. Plus, this is drama lite, for me at least (LOL). 1 -2 chapters left, at most. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Can't Stop Lovin' You - Van Halen

_A/N:_ _Previously..._

 _What the hell did she mean, she could_ fix _it?_

* * *

I hooked my curled finger under Sookie's chin and tipped her head upwards, bidding her to capture my steely eyes – hers were still glistening. The expression on her face was sorrowful, conciliatory – a match to her tone and demeanor. My undead heart spasmed painfully against my rib cage, threatening to split and tear itself apart. It was unlike anything I had felt in ages – like some part of me had been revived, come back to life.

 _She_ had done that.

"Sookie, _what_ will fix it?"

I whispered slowly – my mouth almost refusing to comply with the curiosity that gripped my mind tight – contemplating but not comprehending what she could have meant by her earlier assertion.

"IcangiveNiallwhatI'vebeenrefusingtogivehim."

She mumbled out quickly in a hushed murmur, her lips barely parting to form the words, as she jerked her head away from my gentle touch, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching her expression tight.

Letting my hand fall to my side, I digested her words slowly, in the markedly opposite manner of how they had been dished out. The gears in my head clunked and clacked against each joint as several things suddenly clicked into place. All night I had allowed myself to believe my fairy temptress was nothing more than a footnote in the Brigants' fairytale life, but now… I could see the truth. _She_ was the whole story, the eponymous princess, the virgin sacrifice – the purported _broodmare_. A small pang, not unlike the feeling I had been betrayed, rang through me as I raked my gaze over Sookie, seeing her now with new eyes. But I tamped down the unwelcome sensation immediately and without measure, silencing the doubts attempting to take up residence within my mind. It was not as if she had lied to me – not directly – or used me for some darker purpose. I knew the second to be true _inherently_ , even before she had offered to sacrifice herself to cover my folly, to pay for the blood offense.

"And what _is_ it exactly Niall wants, min älskade?"

I queried, already guessing the answer, as I tucked her smooth legs about my waist – her lithe arms moving at almost vampiric speed to circle about my neck – before cupping my calloused hands under her silky smooth ass to lift her off of the counter and into my muscled arms.

"A grandchild."

She whispered into my chest, her head resting there as she trembled not from the apartment's temperature but from consuming emotion – sorrow, if I read her tone correctly.

And while I had expected her response – that Niall was seeking an infant heir – her words still felt like a veritable blow to the gut, forcing the unneeded air from my lungs out in an angry hiss. I tensed and stilled my ambled walk back into the bedroom space, waiting for her to flinch – to display fear – but she nuzzled closer against me, tugging her arms together to lift herself up and tuck her face into the crook of my neck. The warm sensation that coursed through me, hitting just as she snuggled into me, was automatic and unrelated to external stimuli – I understood it without question.

This fairy woman – who in every sense had offered to sacrifice her own self for mine – had wormed her way into my unbeating heart, become its master.

I found the prospect to be equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

"You didn't taste me, but they'd know it was you, right?" She murmured – not waiting for me to respond to her admission or to recover from the shiver that had snaked down each knob of my spine – her lips feathering against the sensitive skin of my neck, sending a second wave of pleasurable electric bolts cascading through my nerve endings, "If you smeared blood on it – the mark, I mean – to heal it, they'd know you were the one who did it? Wouldn't they? There's _really_ nothing else we can do…"

Her breath hitched with a teary hiccup as her words trailed off, the volume of her utterance decrescendoing into nothingness, into abject silence.

"Yes, they would know," I conceded, not enjoying the turn of events or conversation as I eased Sookie back down onto the bed, refusing to remove my hands from the warmth of her naked cheeks, her legs still wrapped tightly around my bare waist, "You have been seen with me, and it smells – although not like yours – but it does… vampire blood… there is no mechanism to hide it."

I hated – _HATED_ – the resulting flash of disappointment in her sapphire eyes and the downward curl that grabbed her pouty pink lips – and that it was the truth.

The fucking horrible truth.

"But they can't prove it was you otherwise," she stated – not as a question – with resolve, "and Niall will be too happy I'm pregnant to care about a little scar. It'll work, you'll be safe… make love to me again," she said hesitantly, chewing nervously at the bottom corner of her sweet mouth, as though she thought I might deny her or at least balk at her use of the word _love_ , "If this," she continued, motioning between us, "has to have a fucking bullshit expiration date, then let's go out with one hell of a _bang_ , Eri-c."

Her seductive wink returned yet again, her pupils blown black, and I knew with certainty in that moment I could deny her nothing – that I would give her anything.

Including the things she deserved, but would never even think or dare to ask for.

Exploiting our current position – Sookie's back resting on the bedspread and legs circling my waist – I removed my hands from her plump backside and wrapped one around my eager cock, guiding it towards her hot center, teasing her glistening lips with the swollen head. I twitched against her, aware that my ministrations were as torturous for myself as well, but I refused to relent, instead focusing all my attentions on circling her clit – rubbing her sensitive bud with the tip of my aching penis. She reached for me shakily, in between her erratic pants, seeking to grasp and stroke my member, but I shooed away her wandering hands with the one I had free. This fairy woman had earlier brought me too easily over the edge. Even now she had me almost ready to burst like a shaken bottle of champagne, and I had all intents to fight my orgasm this time.

I was not a two-pump chump, as the humans so crassly phrased it.

I had always been blessed with stamina in spades.

After teasing her to near oblivion, I released my penis and gripped Sookie's hips with my hands before flipping her over – my movement deft and causing her zero harm, I made sure of it. She collapsed onto her stomach, a shocked gasp releasing in tune to her gaped expression, as I positioned myself behind her, once again stroking her swollen lips with the head of my rigid cock. She pushed her knees under her, thrusting up ever so slightly to wiggle her heart-shaped ass – her actions, inadvertently or otherwise – inviting my hardened member inside her.

Like each time before, she felt like freedom – nirvana.

I groaned at the almost overwhelming sensation of her body wrapped around mine, feeling once again swept up by the nerve-crackling feelings this fairy woman ignited within me. Tamping down the unwelcome urge to tumble over the edge into blissful oblivion, I regained my composure angling myself to press against the sweet spot I knew rested within Sookie's tight channel. Reaching around her sweat-laden form, I plunged deep within her while lightly pinching at her peaked nipples, brushing my thumbs raptly over the aroused mounds – the throaty moans escaping from her plump lips spurring on my veritably hedonistic maneuverings.

"Oh Gods, Eric, I'm gonna… unnhh… ohhhh… oooo… ERIC!"

She screamed my name as her orgasm tore through her, the waves of her bliss rippling against my fully sheathed cock, attempting to pull my own pleasure from me, pumping me with such vigor it became nearly impossible for me not to submit. My nerves crackled with fire, a feeling not unlike molten lava coursing through my veins – attempting to set me ablaze. But I managed to hold off my own ecstasy all the same, determined to make our last time count as she had requested – selfishly seeking to metaphorically destroy her for all others.

Even though I'd imagined from her earlier emotional plea, I already had.

Just as she had done to me.

I continued to pleasure Sookie all night, bringing her rapture over and over as the hours ticked by – my own euphoria tenuously held at bay – sating not only her bodily urges, her physical desires, but also perhaps her soul. The fated mate of my own. As the sun tugged unceremoniously at the night's edge, after repeatedly delaying my own orgasm, I finally succumbed to the fireworks she set ablaze within me with a resounding roar, cumming hard and deep inside her moist core. I collapsed beside her glistening form and then threaded her fingers through my own, drawing her like a fitting spoon against me.

There was no time to waste; everything was quickly spiraling towards the end.

It was now or never – I told myself – she deserved a happily-ever-after.

"Trust me."

I whispered against her flaxen, sex-styled hair – as my fangs snicked into place – not waiting for her reply before I plunged them through the smooth, soft skin of her slender neck, sucking hard as the ambrosia danced along my tongue and slid down my thirsty throat.

"I… do… Eric…"

She rasped out through gritted teeth – painstakingly – as she tensed before slumping down further into my arms, bright blue eyes surely slipping closed, her body twitching slightly – an involuntary protest against my ministrations – until finally she became almost deathly still.

And at that moment, by the Gods, I prayed that she really did trust me.

Because, otherwise, _what_ the fuck was I doing?


	7. Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon

_A/N: Previously..._

 _"Trust me."_

 _I whispered against her flaxen, sex-styled hair – as my fangs snicked into place – not waiting for her reply before I plunged them through the smooth, soft skin of her slender neck, sucking hard as the ambrosia danced along my tongue and slid down my thirsty throat._

 _"I… do… Eric…"_

 _She rasped out through gritted teeth – painstakingly – as she tensed before slumping down further into my arms, bright blue eyes surely slipping closed, her body twitching slightly – an involuntary protest against my ministrations – until finally she became almost deathly still._

 _And at that moment, by the Gods, I prayed that she really did._

 _Otherwise, what the fuck was I doing?_

* * *

I savored the sugary flavor of Sookie's blood as it coated my tongue before swallowing with an audible _gulp_ to force the silky bliss from my salivating mouth into my flip-flopping stomach – without a hint of my nerves or apprehension betrayed by my stoic expression. My fangs eased out from the nape of her neck, my lips replacing them, easily slipping back inside my itching gums as I cradled my fairy temptress tighter against my blood-warmed body. In my experience, things always seemed to calm and settle right before an impending shit-storm.

This time was no different.

"Why did you stop?"

Sookie breathed out wantonly, her voice laced with only the slightest bit of pain, her eyes slowly fluttering open as I dragged my tongue languidly over the fang marks in the crook of her neck, to seal but not heal them.

Even though it pained me greatly to leave her forever scarred, it served a purpose.

Right what would have otherwise become a wrong.

"Shhhhh… Sleep now," I implored in a hushed whisper, hoping to spend what was likely my last daydeath with my soul's mate wrapped up in my arms, warmed by the feeling that for the first time in my thousand years I felt complete – whole, "The world will find us soon enough. Let me cuddle you until then."

I was grateful she offered no protest – begged no explanation for my actions – before she snuggled closer against my frame and let her weary eyes droop to a close. Sleep grabbed her quickly, her breath evening and steady, kept in time with the short rise and fall of her naked and perfect chest. Surely the gods had carved her from marble, breathed life into her, and resisted letting her go. I knew I felt much the same at the thought of losing her. She was an angel, a goddess – _my_ Sookie. Teasing and unfair visions of a happy future with my fairy temptress flashed behind my eyelids as the sun pulled me away from the world, showing me laughter and smiles, heartfelt embraces and steamy kisses through clipped scenes even as years wore by.

It was cruelty personified.

I was sure it would lead to madness.

It was exactly what I had always hoped love would be like.

* * *

The door shook heavily with the force of the frantic knocks placed upon it, which in turn roused Sookie from her deep slumber, her hands fisting at her eyes in an effort to remove the collected sleep.

I had been awake for the better part of an hour, just shortly before the descent of the sun, admiring the sleeping beauty whose limbs were intertwined with my own. She had given herself to me, opened herself to me, made love with me – a trifecta new to me despite my thousands of years. _I love this beguiling fairy woman_ – I thought to myself, wondering if I should give voice to my musings considering what was sure to come. We had only known each other for such a short time.

"I love you, Sookie."

I whispered into her blonde, sleep-messed hair, refusing for the first time to allow my own hang-ups to guide my actions – she _needed_ to know how I felt.

Without uncertainty.

Without question.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie mumbled back, the sadness in her tone inescapable, "I love you too."

"SOOKIE!" The knocker finally yelled, ceasing his unanswered assault on the door. "The Prince demands your presence. NOW! He said, and I quote, 'if she does not present herself within the next fifteen minutes, I will not hesitate to breach the threshold of her inner sanctum. Previous promises be damned!' So hurry the fuck up. Oh! And bring your bedmate. He insists on that as well."

I did not miss Sookie's eye roll as she sat up, dragging the sheet along with her to cover her delicious breasts. I pulled it from her immediately, grinning as her pink nipples stiffened at their exposure to the cooler air. "Quickie?" She winked, her eyes pools of lust and unadulterated fire. _Oh, fuck yes, my fairy goddess._ She squealed as I pounced on her, sheathing myself in her moist, warm heat in seconds. Pleasurable frenzy gave way to orgasmic bliss, leaving us only a few minutes to spare for dressing before we finally opened the barrier between us and the real world, her door. As we reached the bottom stair step, I swept her into my arms once more, kissing her hard but slow – a gesture she returned with all the fervor of a woman truly in love.

She had me, she had my heart, she had my soul.

I knew she would carry me with her always.

"I love you, Sookie. A thousand years of searching, but I finally found you."

* * *

"You marked her," Niall said lowly – standing arms-crossed next to a set of Queen Anne chairs – his tone biting and full of venom, as we walked hand-in-hand into the lavishly adorned office space, "You have consumed her blood then."

Well, we were going to cut straight to the chase it seemed.

I guessed I deserved it, having never been one to waste time myself.

Sookie's hand flew from mine to touch at the pebbled bumps on the crook of her long and beautiful neck. I sucked in an unneeded breath, fearful of her response – it was not as if I had shared _the plan_ with her. I had scarred her for life, with purpose, but still. Relief followed instantly when a pleased smile graced her plump lips and she swirled her finger over one before trailing it to the other to do the same. I tattooed the moment into my memory, hoping to carry it with me to Valhalla, knowing her radiant smile would fade once the truth behind my actions settled in. And it did, quickly. She gasped, emotion proliferating the heartwrenching sound, and dropped her hand, turning to stare into my oceanic blues – her own blue eyes glistening with fat tears. They fell without measure as she whispered softly, "No no no" over and over, pleading – perhaps with the universe – to make this a dream.

It broke my heart to see her this way, to know I was the cause.

But I refused to let her sacrifice herself for me, give up her freedom for mine.

I gathered her face in my hands, not giving two shits about her glaring grandfather, and alternated between thumbing and kissing away her tears. "A thousand years, Sookie," I whispered, my lips brushing against her cheek as I held her to me, "You have given me more in one night than I have had in a thousand years. You deserve this – your freedom – you deserve the world," She would have that too, my ' _any last words_ ' would be used to ensure she received the whole of my vast fortune, "Shhhh… min älskade, I will always be with you," I laid my calloused hand on her décolletage, tapping my fingerpads lightly on the spot over her heart, "right here."

I felt her nod her head against my cheek before she broke from our embrace to offer me a sad smile and a quick kiss. Electricity coursed through my form, like it had every time we touched. Gods, why was I not just whisking this beautiful creature away? Launching us both into the sky to keep her as my own? _Because you will start a war if you do that, because thousands will die, because she could get caught in the cross-fire_. I would never risk her that way, the possibility was unconscionable.

I threaded my fingers into hers and we crossed the room together, sitting stock-still in the proffered chairs, submitting to our fates.

Niall stared sternly at the two of us for several minutes, his eyes scrutinizing and cold, his close stance meant to convey power, to force us to cow to some degree – or at least that was how it seemed.

"Sookie, darling, leave us for a moment."

He implored softly, finally breaking the silence, squeezing her small hand in his before helping her from her seated position to usher her out of the room. " _Vampire_ , you will stay," he hissed at me disrespectfully as he closed the door even though Sookie was barely out of sight, her glistening blue eyes – wide and fearful – haunting me as it swung closed with a _bang._ When he turned back towards me, his demeanor was markedly the opposite, not cooler but certainly less venomous – without a hint of ire in his expression.

"Well, I can say this… you certainly know how to look a gift-horse in the mouth. I am not going to bother to feign anger at this silly play of yours. However, I will say I am quite disappointed it came to this."

His emotions had suddenly turned, sharply as if on the top of a pin.

I was startled.

Eric Northman did NOT get _startled_ by anything but that was the only term that could describe the emotion that flooded torrentially through me. But my expression refused to betray even a hint of my unease, I had no intent to give him the satisfaction – to participate in whatever sick game he was surely playing. So I roared instead, replacing shock with anger at his chosen words, "SHE CANNOT BE _GIFTED_. SHE IS NOT PROPERTY!"

"Of course, I would not _gift_ her to you! She belongs to herself, and I am her grandfather – not a monster!"

"But you said…"

He interrupted me with an exasperated sigh as he dragged his wrinkled hand through his previously styled white hair, "I am simply suggesting it is what I wanted – the two of you together – that I may have given her a push in that direction by implying she was expected to procreate tonight. Shoshona is nothing if not defiant, after all, and the quickest way to get her to do something is to tell her she cannot, and vice versa. Had I shared with her my intentions to partner her with you, or someone like you, she would have balked – run. This…" he hesitated, spitting out his next word as if it was poison coating his tongue, "… deception served a greater purpose. It gave you both a _chance_."

"How _DARE_ you liken Sookie to a petulant human child, impugn her honor! How _DARE_ you even _suggest_ she only came to me – gave me the precious gift of her body – to rebel against you!"

I screamed, fangs clicking loudly into place as I felt the overwhelming urge to tear the Fairy Prince apart limb by limb – only the smallest amount of doubt snaking through my thoughts.

 _Stop being foolish, Northman!_

 _You KNOW she did not offer to sacrifice her future happiness for a revenge fuck._

"I will not pretend I am a good man," Niall admitted conciliatory, dropping his head into a submissive stance that not only caught my attentions, but also threw me off-guard, "What I am is a manipulative old man, one Shoshona has rightly come to mistrust. But I know – in this, and perhaps this alone – I had her best intentions at heart, her happiness my only focus," He rose to his full stance again, confidence returning to his tone and a small smile that did not in any way resemble a smirk claiming his lips, "I know as well as you do, this was her choice, and hers alone. Not one I goaded her into, or she made evil-spirited – or without great deliberation. You were not the only vampire here, she could have balked at my request she end the night teeming with life and still not chosen _YOU_. In truth, she could have not chosen ANYONE!"

 _But she said…_

"But she said…"

My thoughts spilled from my lips and suddenly, I felt like a human schoolboy fumbling for my words, remembering hers from earlier as they clawed into the forefront of my mind.

"… _it's the Princess' duty to partner with someone here tonight… and breed – like a broodmare."_

"She did not lie. It _is_ the Princess' duty to mate and breed," Niall insisted, as if he had read my mind, his regal-sounding pronouncement accompanied by a condescending snort I did not appreciate one fucking bit – despite the fact his words had instantly calmed the icy slush threatening to swell through my steeling nerves, "It is the duty _OF ALL_ the Fae to ensure the survival of our race, but it is _NOT_ law. She knew she would not be punished for refusing to share herself, for failing succumb to the temptation I had strategically situated around her," he huffed out a resigned sigh, "Why do you think I agreed to allow her her anonymity? To host a _masquerade ball_ at all?" he veritably roared, "So _SHE_ could _CHOOSE_."

The weight of his words hit me like a freight train, colliding with my covered chest, slamming hard against my undead heart. Elation spilled into the hollow cavity, and I grinned almost uncontrollably. She chose _me_? She _CHOSE_ me. She chose _ME_! And then a similar sensation hurtled against me, soliciting the direct opposite response, an emotion like unlike dread.

 _But… I broke the treaty._

"But the treaty…"

"The treaty was enacted to curtail senseless violence, not discourage partnership and love. The two of you may want to re-familiarize yourselves with the document, there seems to be a clause you both have overlooked."

Niall joked lightly, his eyes twinkling with an impish delight, as he crossed the room to place a hand purposefully on my shoulder – the gesture felt fatherly and not unlike approval.

"I am going to call Sookie back in here now. I am sure she is crawling the walls with worry."

* * *

"You chose me."

I mused happily as Sookie and I lay together, naked limbs tangled beneath the gray sheets of her four-poster bed, my fingers teasing circles on the back of her smooth hand as she nuzzled against my chest.

Sookie's reaction to Niall's revelation had been more than I could have hoped for. She had jumped straight into my arms, wrapped her tanned legs around my muscled waist, and demanded I take her straight to bed. " _Claim me_ ," she had said, " _Show the world I'm yours._ " Her wicked words had been arousing as hell, sucking all the blood from my appendages to send it south to my cock. With my rock hard member tapping against the curve of her toned ass, threatening my resolve, it was a miracle we made it to her secret room at all. But truth be told, we had barely shut the door before collapsing onto the floor to tear off each other's clothes and sate the flames burning in our respective loins. Thank the gods she did not have carpeted floors.

"What can I say, Eri-c," she said cheekily, the popped 'c' she placed in my name one of my new favorites sounds, second only to the guttural moans she released while cumming, "You _are_ quite the _dance_ partner."

She nipped lightly at my nipple, rolling it in her teeth and I moaned loudly, my little temptress was playing with fire.

"Uh-uh- _uhh_ ," I _tsked_ , echoing her earlier admonishment, feeling my beast awaken and slink towards the bar of his cage with all intents to rattle them, "do not play dirty, fairy. We do not want to get into _that_ type of trouble, now do we?"

"Oh, yes, Eri-c," her voice sultry and low, fire dancing in her eyes as she swept her tongue out to wet her swollen pink lips, "we most certainly do."

With that, she drew my nipple into her hot little mouth, biting so hard I knew she had drawn blood. My beast cheered the action, red dripping into my vision, challenging my ability to keep control and not take her as mine. MINE! My mind chanted as she sucked at the wound she had made until it closed, my member all the while stiffening to the point of near explosion.

She tongued at the spot erotically, lapping up every last drop of my rich essence, her eyes glassy and hooded, as her emotions exploded within me – the forceful swell of her love figuratively swallowing me whole.

"Now," she teased playfully, drunk with lust and vampire blood, her finger toying against my sternum, "Are you going to return the favor or am I gonna need to do that again?"

"Sookie," I warned, the red in my vision turning from a thin sheen to a thick cloud, "I am not a saint. If I bite you again, I can promise you I will not stop. I will do what I have wanted to do since the moment I met you. I will make you mine until the end of time."

" _Please_ , Eric, choose _me._ " she responded lovingly, the teasing gone from her tone, "Make me your child. Never let me go."

"Min älskade," I breathed out, my body shuddering with excitement as my fangs snicked into place, "I will _always_ choose you."

* * *

 _A/N: The End!_

 _Thank yous to every reader, but most thanks go to Rachel Olsen-Williams who gave me this prompt. Who knew I had it in me to write something so smutty? (Betas, don't answer that! LOL) Oh, and mom, if you read this, until recently I'd forgotten you know this screenname. Whoops._


End file.
